Limitations
by Captainswanshipper1812
Summary: Hook is trying to find a way to break or "redirect" the curse that Zelena placed on him, but has to go the round about way of getting the job done since Zelena is spying on him. Each chapter is told from a different character's POV.
1. Chapter 1

I looked up from my books when I heard the shop's bell jingle. My welcoming smile fell as I saw it was Captain Hook. Almost involuntarily, I reached for a club that I had taken to keeping behind the counter after my last encounter with Regina.

"What do you want? I brought Emma the book with Zelena's spell. I haven't found anything else." I quickly spoke out. I heard the nervousness in my voice and hoped that he did not hear it.

He must have because he lifted his arms, showing me that he wasn't wearing the hook that had been his constant companion.

"Hello Belle. I mean you no harm. May I speak with you?" He said in a calming voice. I could tell that he was being cautious. I'd never known him to be cautious or nervous. His odd behavior peaked my interest.

"Certainly. Please sit." I directed him to a low couch across the room from where I was seated with my books. Once he sat we were at eye level, but he was well out of arms reach.

"How may I assist you today?"

"I was very impressed with your researching skills. I don't think we would have ever contemplated time travel as the Wicked Witches goal if it was not for you. Truly remarkable."

"Hmm Thank you." Somehow his praise was making me more uneasy.

"And I wanted to be sure you knew that Emma was able to view Eric with Ariel. They did find each other again and they are out of the reach of this current curse."

"Oh, I hadn't heard. Thank you. It is so good to know that they did find each other again." I felt a real smile on my face upon hearing the news. There were rumors, but Hook spoke as one who was certain. I released my grip on the club. I could see now that Hook was not here to hurt me, but he did need something.

"I am thankful for your help in that matter, Captain. Ariel is a dear friend and her happy ending gives me hope that Rumple will find a way to release himself from Zelena's power."

"I had little to do with that. Ariel's relentless faith is what brought her back to Eric, not I."

"I was hoping to speak to you about a research project." He continued. "After Eric's cloak flew into the water after we placed the locating spell, it made me think upon the limitations of a curse. Eric was not here because he was outside the area affected by the curse. When Regina cast it the first time, Cora had placed a dome of protection around herself which encompassed an entire region."

"Yes, I heard that Aurora and Phillip were also enclosed in the area unaffected and I'm sure where many others."

"Exactly, so even large curses have limitations. I was wondering if there was a way to gauge the limitations of a curse without fully casting it?"

"Oh I see, so that we can know how far reaching the time traveling curse could be. Yes I was reading about that in… oh not this one." I searched through the books at my feet. "Ah here. This one had a lot of information on curses and the ingredients. The more powerful the ingredients, the more powerful the curse." I got up to hand it to me. He greeted me half-way with his hand outstretched.

"May I take this with me tonight to read through?" He asked. "I do not doubt your skills, but surely a second pair of eyes may see something else."

"Of course. Although, all the books are still Rumplestiltskins' property. I would recommend that you see no harm is done to it and it is returned tomorrow." I said trying to put as much firmness into my voice as possible.

"Milady, I will guard it with my life." He accented his statement with an exaggerated bow and a smirk.

I waved him away with a shake of my head. I dove right back into to my reading on the dangers of time travel and other tragic consequences of some of the other attempts that had been made.


	2. Chapter 2

Zelena's POV

"Limitations?! Well let him look for limitations. If he's capable of putting it together, he'll see that the power of the curse will come from the power of the ingredients that I am using and there is more than enough power in these items to do the deed 10 times over."

"Why hasn't he kissed Emma yet?" I heard the question from the monkey what used to be the Grand Wizard of Oz. I heard it clearly, but I knew that anyone else hearing us heard only the squeaking grunts of the animal I had transformed him into.

"Because unlike you, he is a man with some self control." I angrily spat back. "Can't you see how it tortures him every time he is with her? How he focuses on those pretty pink lips before turning away in a grimace? Thinking about it makes me laugh, it was almost worth letting him live in the delusion that he can ignore the curse. He'll fail. All men always do."

I patted the monkey's confused head and I recalled the instance in the coffee shop. Emma obviously happy and flirty while Hook couldn't even share the joy, too wrapped up in his own little hell. No one could stop me now. I had already won. All I needed now was for the brat to be born. The last ingredient.

"Tell me – what else is that bookworm, Belle, up to?"


	3. Chapter 3

Regina's POV

Robin and I parted after breakfast at Granny's. I had assured him that although Granny's cooking could not compare with mine, I had to concentrate on the ensuing battle, therefore it was the best we could hope for. He understood. He always understood. Even without my heart, I couldn't help the love to felt for that man bursting from my mind, body and soul. It was so strong that I didn't need my heart to be able to tell that this was the man I had dreamed of for all my life. Although I still felt that a large part of myself was missing, I knew that Robin would fight alongside me to gain back my heart. Even if I died, at least he knew what I felt for him. I would value the time we had together.

The knowledge that Zelena was trying to re-write the past shook me. For years, I had tried to do the same to return to Daniel, but all my efforts had been fruitless. I now see how it was this senseless pursuit that had darkened my heart so many years ago. That same pursuit, just as surely, was now darkening Zelena's heart.

"Regina, a moment please."

My musings came to a halt as I turned towards the pirate. "Killian, how can I help you today?" I looked quickly around to see if I had missed Henry nearby.

"He's with Marco and his boy." Hook said knowingly. "Snow thought it would be good for him to spend time with someone closer to his own age."

"Gepetto certainly knows how to keep a secret as well. Well then Hook, talk while you walk, I have a meeting in a few minutes."

He quickly set his steps in time with mine as I made my way to my office.

"I was working with Belle on researching your sister's curses. Since you know more of magic than anyone else not directly under her control, I had a few questions I was hoping to ask."

"Speak quickly as I'm not sure I can help."

"Why your heart?" He asked without skipping a beat and I was glad we had stopped for a vehicle to pass as I surely would have missed my step after such a direct question. I had to answer it just as directly. Hook wasn't trying to get mushy on me and we had the same agenda at the moment.

"I believe it is two-fold." I said matter-of-factly as we began walking again. "The spell asked for a 'resilient heart'. I've been through much, but in the end I could still find it in my heart to carry on and love Henry. Second, I believe she's trying to get back to my mother when she was young. Regardless of my history with my mother, I always loved her even as I hated her actions. That love would help guide the spell to the correct person. This is why yours or Belle's, even though you both have suffered, wouldn't have been the ideal ingredient."

"So it had to be a specific heart to meet the specific goal. I understand that many curses can be specialized like that. Aurora told me once of a spinning wheel that was well used by others, but as soon as she touched it, she was placed under a sleeping curse."

"Exactly, curses can be very general in nature but the more powerful are always going to be specifically honed to a particular person or mix of ingredients. The consequences of a powerful spell getting out of control and harming the castor are well documented."

"But you love others, not just your mother. Would it be possible to use that love to guide the spell to someone else or some other time?"

I stopped again, but this time from contemplating the question. I thought on it for some time.

"I don't know. I suppose that is what Pan did when he reinstated the same curse I had cast bringing us all back to the enchanted forest, but it would require ingredients of similar magnitude to counteract. As much as we need to stop Zelena, I can't see anyone volunteering to allow us to sacrifice their child for the same purpose. Hook," I grabbed his arm to make sure he understood the importance of what I was about to say. "There is no way to cast the same curse to counteract Zelena's. Even if we could, we must not."

"I would never harm a child. Even in my darkest moments I never considered sacrificing a newborn. There are places I will not go and I am glad you will not as well."

I could hear the sincerity in his voice. "Of course, you wouldn't. Thank you for knowing the same about me."

"But could we use your love for another to counteract Zelena while she's casting hers."

"I have no control of the ingredients once they are in her possession, when she casts the curse she will use only the part of my heart that she needs. She will be in control and it matters not what I think and do. It will destroy the heart and I will die. Even if she fails in her quest to change history, the ingredients will be destroyed. Gold will be perpetually mad if not dead, Charming will be a cowardly shrivel of a man, scared of his own shadow and the child and I will be dead. That is the best case scenario if we allow her to cast the spell."

"Then we need to find a way to keep her from casting the spell, don't we Regina?" He smiled at me, offering the hug of a friend, which I greedily accepted before setting my mask firmly in place again.

"Yes, well is that all the time you needed? I must get to this meeting."

"Aye, you have helped me greatly. Thank you."

It was only after he left that I noticed how odd that he would think of trying to redirect a curse. To my knowledge it had never been done. If you discovered that a curse was designed to harm you, a person ran. Those lucky enough to have loved ones would sometimes find a way to break it, but to have it deflected onto someone else as Hook had vaguely suggested, was unheard of.

I put these thoughts away as I entered my office where Emma was waiting for me for our next magic lesson.

**A/N: I'm a huge fan of Regina and Robin. They are great together. Also, I always seem to forget the disclaimer, but just in case it wasn't clear, I own nothing associated with OUAT.**


	4. Chapter 4

Rumple's POV

I couldn't believe I had failed. Zelena threw me back in my cage again after my failure. I had been too zealous in my hunt for the dagger, I should have taken my time. Impatience cost me everything. But then when I considered having to kiss anyone other than Belle, the bile would rise in my throat and the corner of my cell was already rank.

I could hear her cackle from the cellar and did my best to cover my ears to keep the migraine inducing pitch from setting off yet another one. I was bound to her as long as she held the dagger, but my will fought every action even if it was to no avail.

I heard the doors to the cellar opening.

"Hook" I whispered in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I had questions only you could answer." Hook spoke hurriedly in a hush tone.

"Are you mad? She has my dagger. Even if I wanted to help you I am bound to this room and am…"

"I know. The quicker you answer me, the quicker you can confess my visit to your mistress and the faster I will be gone."

"Quickly, we may not have much time." I had seen this imbecile's stubbornness before, but if he was going to attempt to defeat Zelena, I knew I would assist him in any way possible.

"A curse can be counteracted with another curse of equal power and ingredients, True of False."

"True, but the castor of the second would have to be of equal or of greater power."

"Good. Who in Storybrooke is of equal or greater power than Zelena?"

"I am, but not without my freedom. The fairy's magic will not be effective enough. Regina and Emma are the only magic users left."

"Who is stronger: Regina or Emma?"

I tried to speak, but I suddenly felt as if I was being strangled. I could feel the contours of a wide leather belt tighten around my throat, but when my hands reached up, they felt nothing while the belt continued to cut off my breath. I shook my head to indicate that I could not answer.

"I withdraw my question."

Air immediately flooded my lungs. Zelena's hold on the dagger extended to the words I could say even without her presence. I could not betray her even though my soul screamed to do just that.

I heard a commotion above, but Zelena's laughter hadn't abated and did not sound any closer.

"What it that?" I asked.

"Robin and his men are making an attempt to retrieve Regina's heart. I will have to join them soon."

"Madmen." I commented.

"Aren't all men in love?" Hook stated as much as asked. It was only then that I realized what he was truly asking me. He was a madman.

"Belle?"

"Safe in your shop. Zelena has not moved against her."

I looked down at my feet, shuffling them.

"Tell her I think of her often."

"If I get out of here alive, I will."

"Thank you."

Hook turned to leave, but I spoke before he did.

"Your new love isn't just the product of true love. David is as well. It was why I chose David's twin, James, to give to King George. If James had found his true love, it would have had the potential to produce the child I needed to be the key to my transporting curse. Instead, the child came from David. She comes from a long, long line of true love, the most powerful magic. The child that Snow now carries will have great power as well. It is why it must be that child. There is no other child that would do. You cannot counteract the curse, because you are missing the needed ingredient." I never took my eyes off my feet while I spoke.

Hook watched me until I stopped speaking.

"I understand." It was all he said and he was gone. I could hear the monkey's screeching as they flew, arrow-pierced through the sky.

I quickly struck through my markings on the dirt covered floor and hoped that Hook wasn't the imbecile that I remembered.


	5. Chapter 5

Walsh's POV

Flying is a lot more fun when you don't have to avoid arrows.

Robin Hood and his men had attacked the farmhouse a few minutes ago and already we resembled pin cushions. The only blessing, was that since he couldn't tell which one of us was his friend, John, they weren't aiming to kill, just maim.

I always was one to look at the bright side. The glass was always half-full even if it was half-full of green, radioactive sludge.

Oh great. Now Captain Hook is in the fight. I want to just rip that man's heart out after he messed things up with Emma Swan. I may have been still under the wicked witch's control, but Emma is HOT. Even if it meant that I was lying all the time, I really did like living as a human being again. That gig was even better than being the Wizard of Oz.

Zelena could put an end to all of this quickly with bolts of lightening, but she's "saving her strength" for when the brat is born.

What is wrong with me? I dove down for Hook and all I come up with are the branches he's throwing up at me. I've got to get my head in the game.

"TUTOTU" The horn sounding the retreat blows. Zelena's finally releasing the Dark One and we can lumber home. I'm reluctant to do so, but it's not like I have a choice.

The Dark One doesn't even have to cast a spell. As soon as he's let out of the cellar, Hood and his men scatter back into the woods. Damn magicians. They always have it so easy.

I fly onto my usual perch in Zelena's attic and try and nurse my wounds. An arrow is still embedded in my left wing and I'm going to need help getting that one out since I can't quite reach it.

Zelena is in the room, but is ignoring me, as usual. She loves talking and wants someone to listen, but she never really cares who it is and the others and I have noticed that she'll talk to an empty room as if it were her own personal audience. The lady is crazy.

She's talking now about how funny and futile the tactics against her are. The Dark One is forced to come into the room and stare at the box that will hold his brain soon. The witch takes extra delight in pointing this out to him every chance she gets.

But then the bright side is that she's letting me remove it. If I take his brain, he'll die and I'll get to be the Dark One. I'll still be under her control but the upside is that I'll be in human form again. Plus with all that power, I'll outlive her.

There is always a bright side.


	6. Chapter 6

Belle's POV

Dawn is breaking and already someone is knocking on my door. I rush to get presentable.

"Captain, what are you doing up so early?" I asked opening the door. "Is everything alright?"

"Lovely morning to you, Belle. I just wanted to return this book as soon as possible. You did after all only lend it to me."

"Thank you, but you could have waited."

"There is not time to waste. The child can be born at any moment and we must be ready." Hook said and he came in and placed the loaned book on the table.

"Did you find anything useful?"

"Many interesting things, but I'm afraid nothing that would assist us with the time traveling spell. Although I did come across references to several other books and I was hoping to have a look at those as well."

"If we have them, I don't see why not."

"Wonderful." Hook ran his hand over the bookshelves and started pulling multiple volumes, placing them on the counters around him. I watched confused as he pulled books, leaving them on the counter without even glancing at them.

"These will do." He finally said taking a stack of about 3. He tucked them under his arm without letting me even see the titles.

"I'll have them back here by this evening. Good day."

I began to voice my protests at the mess he was leaving for me, but he was already gone. The only title that I have caught was a digest on the power of oaths. That was a completely different form of magic than what the wicked witch was working; the time traveling spell being based on blood magic.

I set to work putting the shop back in order thinking that no one ever listened to me. If Hook wanted to waste his time, it was his time to waste.

**A/N 2 more chapters left. I have finished writing, but I need to proof before I post. The story should be complete within the next 24 hours. Do you forgive me to doing a 2****nd**** chapter from Belle's POV?**


	7. Chapter 7

Emma's POV

"Arrrgghhhhhh SHIIIII..." Mary Margaret's screams and curses filled the room as another contraction came on. She'd gone into labor earlier this morning and after 10 hours, the baby was beginning to crown.

David was doing his best to hold her. Massaging her back and speaking words of encouragement.

Mary Margaret had refused to leave the apartment, which after all the protection spells Regina had cast was by far the safest place in Storybrooke. So Blue and Dr. Whale had came over and were working together to help. They occasionally fought, but for the most part they both deferred to the parents.

Regina now stood guard at the door with the dwarves stationed around the building. Everyone was ready for action. Belle had told us that the baby would be most powerful during the first 24 hours after his birth, therefore Zelena would make her move before then.

So far all was quiet, except for Mary Margaret of course, who had refused to take anesthesia claiming that she needed to stay clear in case of an attack.

I was pacing the loft. There was little to do but act as the runner. Henry was with Robin and Roland. For once, he didn't question why I was sending him away. I think he wanted to be out of here as much as I did. The videos at school had given him just enough of an idea of what was going on that he knew he wanted nothing to do with it.

The Mary Margaret grew quiet as the contractions once again dissipated.

I was then distracted by yelling at the door. I threw the door open, my magic glowing ready for a fight.

"Killian! What are you doing here?"

"Swan, thank god, I need to speak with you. Its urgent, but your _guard_ won't let me in."

"Snow is in labor, you idiot." Regina spat. "And you are not a doctor."

Hook glared at Regina who returned the look just as vehemently. If looks could kill, they both would have been 6 feet under.

"It's alright Regina." I took Hook by the hand and led him inside. It was best to separate those two before smoke started coming from their ears.

I closed the door behind us and lead Hook into the kitchen just as Mary Margaret's screams once again filled the small apartment.

"Is she alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. Childbirth just hurts like hell. She's doing fine though." I replied. "What was so urgent that you needed to talk right now?"

"I need some magical help. Up for it?"

"Sure. I've been practicing and there is not much else I can do at the moment. What you do need?"

"First I've got ask you a question."

I nodded to tell him to go ahead.

"Do you believe your parents love each other?"

"Well duh. I've never seen any two people more stupidly in love with each other than those two. Even if I doubted, there love for each other has broken various curses." I looked at Hook quizzically.

"and this child, do you care about the child?"

"Of course, he's my little brother. I'd do anything to protect him."

"And you believe your parent's love is strong enough to protect him?"

"They will protect him or die trying. Nothing will stop them or me."

"Will you swear on that?"

"What?"

"Swear to me, on his name that you believe that true love will conquer all evil."

I stopped to think about what Hook was asking. Did I really believe? I thought back to the time Mary Margaret and I had been in the enchanted forest. She never once waivered from the quest to get back to David and Henry. Then when the only way to communicate was through the sleeping curse, David had risked everything just to give us a message. And that wasn't all, in Neverland, when it looked like David would forever be doomed to live on that island forever, Mary Margaret was willing to lay down all her dreams to stay by his side for eternity. Even deadly slow-moving poison hadn't dimmed David's determination to reach Henry one iota.

"Yes. I swear in the name of Richard Leopold, that I believe. True love will conquer evil in the end. I also swear that I will do anything and everything I can to help true love along."

Hook smiled at me while I spoke. It was only then that I realized that I hadn't seen him smile in days.

"Good" He said handing me a scrap of paper. He took my hand and held it palm out towards his face. "Now careful not to touch my lips love, but read those words and allow the magic to flow through you."

"Na liopaí róin Zelena le draíocht imithe" I spoke the words awkwardly but felt the golden glow flow through me. It created a mesh that setttled around Killian's mouth and then faded.

"What are you doing Killian?" I asked.

"Trust me. You will soon see, but I have not the ability or time to explain it at the moment." Hook took my hand in his and implored me to trust him with his eyes. I saw no lie there.

"Alright. As long as you promise to tell me in the end."

"I will. Thank you." He pulled me in the hug, when he released me far too quickly and was out the door.

"One more good push Snow. The babe is almost here. Just one more" I heard Blue yell. A baby's cry soon followed.

I rushed in to meet my little brother.

**A/N The spell is gealic for "seal these lips with Zelena magic gone" I used google translate so please forgive the bad grammar. Can you guess where this is going?**


	8. Chapter 8

Robin's POV

After making sure Henry and Roland were safe with Will Scarlet along the outskirts of the town line, I made my way back to town. I have argued enough with Regina to know that should she see me, yet another one would break out. Therefore I set myself up as an unseen watchman. I picked a rooftop with a good view of mainstreet and the Charming's apartment building. I'd had enough experience as a thief that the dwarves didn't even notice me.

I was thankful for the magical boxes called "Walk-and-talk-ease". I kept one close to me and could intercept the conversations of those guarding the apartment. It sounded as if the babe was taking his time, but I noted that 10 hours was quicker than Roland's birth, which had lasted more than a full day. Snow was a strong lass and she had support aplenty around her.

It was not more than 5 minutes after the announcement was made to the dwarves of the babe's healthy birth that I noticed a change in the weather. The sunny skies were suddenly overcast as a discolored storm rolled into the town.

Even if I had not seen the unnatural green lightening, the magic in the storm was unmistakable. It moved steadily against the wind enveloping each subsequent street in darkness.

Finally I saw her though the scope of by crossbow.

Zelena, dressed in a green and black gown, glided along mainstreet. Three of her flying monkeys followed her carrying 3 misshapen boxes. I could see a red glow from the seams of one of them and was certain this contained Regina's heart.

Likewise, Rumplestiltskin dutifully followed while a fourth monkey flew low circles over his head. The dagger which controlled him firmly in Regina.

Several people tried to stand in her way, but she sent them flying with a flip of her wrist. Her horde of abominations flooding the streets on her flanks searching for threats.

I readied my bow and took aim on her heart, but before I could let the arrow fly. I was captures by a puff of green smoke. The smoke transported me to ground level a few feet away from Zelena, by bow no where to be scene.

"Did you think I didn't see you up there all day? Really Robin, if I had known my sister had a weakness for fools, I would have sent Walsh to seduce her as well." Zelena cackled.

The smoke filled my lungs making it impossible for me to speak or stand. I lay helpless on the road watching her continue unimpeded.

She stopped only a few feet in front of me and orders her servants to make preparations.

"This is good that you get to see which one of us is the most worthy. Although I never wanted you, you still made the wrong choice." She ran a hand through my hair and I was thankful for the immobilizing smoke for it kept me from shaking with revulsion.

The Charming's apartment building began to glow with purple and gold light.

"Ha a protection spell! Oh little sister, you are so naïve." She continued to laugh light-heartedly. Already drunk on her own victory.

Power surged from the magical storm which became to churn into a spiral. The manufactured tornado, very precisely picked up the entire building.

I turned my eyes to Rumplestiltskin whose face showed just as much shock as I felt.

"You are going to kill them all?" he asked in horror.

"If they don't get out of the way. Regina's spell will keep the child in the building and if the others are included in the spell, they will just be extras. The child is necessary the others matter not."

The tip of the tornado touched down inside a large caldron the flying monkey has placed in the middle of the road. It slowly began to disappear into the bottomless black depths.

"Walsh" she cried out to the monkey who had been circling Rumplestiltskin. "Prepare yourself. First the child, then the sword, the heart and finally the brain. Do not harm him until after the child is gone. I want him to experience every grueling moment. Knowing that there is nothing that he can do to stop me."

Belle ran out of the shop towards Rumplestiltskin at that moment, but was forced by the green smoke to bow down next to me. Helplessly watching the horrors unfold before us.

Suddenly, Zelena's laugh was cut short. I tore my eyes was from the tornado and would have fallen over if I hadn't already been plastered to the ground. KILLIAN WAS KISSING THE WITCH!

How he had been able to approach her without anyone noticing was a mystery, but there he was with his hooked arm around her waist, his whole hand cupping the back of her head and his lips firmly attached to hers. I felt the pangs of betrayal, but before they could take root, the next sight was even more confusing. Her entire body glowed green with the kiss and as Killian withdraw his lips, the green glow followed him. It left Zelena's body and hovered above Killian in an illuminated ball. The ball then shot into the air, dissolving as it rose.

Simultaneously, the storm began to calm. Sunbeams shot through the clouds. The flying monkeys hovered to the ground and transformed back into men and women. The green cloud of smoke holding Belle and me disappeared, releasing us.

Most impressive though was the tornado, which abruptly dissipated, causing the apartment building, still surrounded by purple and gold, to bounce several times on the ground to finally land upright, right where it had always stood. The glow sparkled, then fizzled out when Emma and Regina rushed out towards us.

After witnessing all these marvels, I turned toward Zelena. Killian had disarmed her of the Dark One's dagger, which he wielded in his hand while his hook held her firmly by the throat keeping her silent.

"First the child, is he safe?" Hook called out.

"He's fine. Snow and David will be out soon. They too want to know what happened." Regina answered.

"Good, David also has something that needs to be returned. Rumplestiltskin will do return the sword." Hook continued.

Rumplestiltskin opened one of the dropped boxes was a flourish and a smile, reveling a sword hilt, which he then caused to hover in the air down the road where David as approaching with a weary Snow White, a child snug in her embrace.

"Next the heart, Robin, if you would. I believe you know which box it is."

I felt a grin spread over my face as I strode over to the box I had noticed earlier. Once I removed the lid, the dark red glow leap to greet me as I handed it gently back to Regina, who took my hands in hers, placing the heart again her chest. Together we pressed it back into its proper home.

"And now the brain. Rumplestiltskin, before I return the dagger, please remove any remnants of a curse upon me."

"Done dearie" Rumplestiltskin waved his hand and something which reminded me of a misshapen seashell fell from Killian's lips and fell to the ground. As Killian threw the dagger into the air, Rumplestiltskin caught it deftly with a skip in his step that I had never witnessed before. Belle was at his side a moment later.

"Finally, Sherriff Swan, I believe this is called a citizen's arrest." Killian smirked while voicing his retort as a stunned Emma took Zelena's hands and placed them in the small metal shackles she called cuffs. As soon as the hook was withdrawn from Zelena's throat, she croaked out a stunned. "How?"

Killian actually looked at her with surprise. "Lass, I'm an old pirate who has spend most of his 300 years learning how to circumvent magic. Did you think I was wasting those years? Or that I wouldn't be able to find the cure for any curse laid upon me?"

"I do want to thank you though." He continued after a brief pause. "I never would have discovered that a kiss could be corrupted to remove magic from another if it wasn't for you. Then with the assistance of my compatriots: Regina, Belle, Rumplestiltskin and of course the castor Emma, it was just a matter of finding the correct ingredients."

Regina and Belle both looked confused as if ready to inquiry of what their part was, when Rumplestiltskin quietly whispered that he would explain later, while Emma enlisted Little John's help to take Zelena to the station. John, having been returned to his human form, readily agreed and led the stunned prisoner down the road.

"I think, this calls for a celebration. Everyone to Granny's." shouted David. The crowd slowly started to move down mainstreet with various well meaning back-slapping and handshaking being bestowed on Killian. I lingered behind, with Regina's hand firmly clasped in mine, as I saw Red, Granny and Anton hurrying ahead to open the small diner which would soon be overrun.

I noted that Killian and Emma also did not join the crowd.

I couldn't help be hear the snippets of their conversation.

"So a kiss can take away magic, huh?" She casually tossed out her question.

"Aye, in the right circumstances." Killian replied.

"Is that why you've been avoiding me these last few days?"

"Aye." A smile gracing his lips.

"So you kissed Zelena." The smile faltered slightly.

"Aye, love, there was no other way that I could discover in the short time we had."

"Yeah so was it any good?" She teased.

"Kissing Zelena, not really. Its left this _awful _taste in my mouth that I can't get out."

"Oh, have you tried some rum?"

"Flask is empty."

"Your flask is never empt…" Killian halted her with a kiss which I could see she was eagerly returning.

"Oh come on." Regina chided me. "I didn't fall in love with a mushy romantic, did I?"

I turned my eyes and attention to the wonderfully surprising woman in my own arms and quickly forgot of the existence of any other.


End file.
